


Reciprocation

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester gives his first blow-job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

James moaned and tried to thrust deeper into the hot mouth that surrounded him, before crying out as he came in spurts that Nick seemed to swallow expertly. He collapsed bonelessly against the settee, firmly convinced that Nick had just sucked his brains out through his cock. James moaned as Nick licked and nuzzled up his body until their mouths met. He let Nick's tongue in and James tasted his own come.

Exchanging lazy kisses with his lover, James quickly realised Nick hadn't come yet. He placed a hand on Nick's groin and squeezed. Could he do this? James knew he would try when Nick gasped and lifted his lips. James dropped to his knees and started to unzip Nick.

A hand on James' shoulder stopped him. “James. You don't have to.”

James just raised an eyebrow. “This must be a first, a bloke turning down a blowjob.”

“James ...”

James smiled at Nick's almost convincing protest, cutting him off as he squeezed Nick again. “If I can say it, I can do it.” James' smile widened as he turned Nick's own words against him. But he only continued to squeeze Nick, not willing to continue unless Nick agreed.

Nick snorted as he obviously recognised his own comment. “Only if you are sure, love. I'm not in any rush.”

James snorted. “Your cock's calling you a liar.” He eased Nick's cock free and stroked it. James swallowed nervously as he stared at it and licked his lips nervously.

James heard Nick's sharp intake of breath as he leant forward slightly and breathed in Nick's arousal. He smiled as his exhales caressed Nick's cock and made it twitch.

James licked his lips again. Could he actually do this? Nick had enjoyed doing it to him, several times in fact. Biting his lip, James continued to stroke and squeeze his lover's cock, listening to Nick's breathing quickening.

When James noticed a drop of pre-come on Nick's cock, he tentatively licked it with just the tip of his tongue. James sat back on his heels as he considered the taste in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at Nick's chuckle. “What?”

“You look like you're wine tasting.”

“Hmph,” James snorted. “Well, in that case. I think I need to have another taste.” Before Nick could say anything, James flicked his tongue against Nick's slit before letting Nick's cock slide between his parted lips. He sucked on just the tip as he watched Nick and considered his next move. This was not a position he had ever imagined himself being in. At least, not before he had fallen for Nick. It felt so bloody weird having a cock in his mouth, sucking on it.

James remembered what he had liked from previous encounters and what Nick had done to him. Hopefully, Nick would like the same things. James ran his tongue over the slit before sucking harder. When Nick moaned and lifted his hips, James held him still and slid further down on his lover's cock before sliding back up until only the tip was in his mouth. Slowly James increased his speed up and down the cock, pausing every so often with only the head in his mouth to suck it and tease the slit.

Sucking Nick was a bloody weird experience, and if not for Nick's obvious enjoyment, James would have stopped. But the near-constant moans Nick uttered at his uncoordinated and unskilled ministrations were going straight to James' own cock. Knowing he was giving Nick pleasure made the slight disgust James felt for having a cock in his mouth fade. Feeling disappointed that he wasn't enjoying this act as much as Nick had obviously enjoyed sucking him off made James determined to succeed and he increased his efforts.

James smiled as he heard Nick's gasp and felt Nick's fingers thread through his hair. He could feel the tension in Nick's thighs as he tried not to thrust into James' mouth – for which James was grateful. Then Nick's fingers gently pushed his head down fractionally before relaxing.

James took as much of his lover's cock as possible into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, before swallowing around it. The helpless thrust of Nick's hips almost gagged him, before he heard Nick cry out and bitter fluid flooded into his mouth. Choking and spluttering, James tried to swallow it all.

Nick reached down and pulled his coughing lover into his arms, kissing him and lapping his own come from James' face. “Next time, love, don't try to swallow.”

James almost balked at the thought of ever sucking Nick again, but the look of pleasure on his lover's face made him reconsider. If Nick had enjoyed it, should he perhaps have another go sometime? But had Nick enjoyed it? Dropping his gaze and blushing, James asked. “Um ... did I ...” His blush grew at his next words. “Suck you OK?”

Nick kissed James hard, his tongue running along his lover's lips until it slipped inside James' mouth and Nick chased the taste of his own come. He only pulled back when they were both breathless. Resting their foreheads together, Nick said, “Just perfect, James.”

When he heard those words, James couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face.

***

Nick pulled James against him and held him close. He hadn't expected James to do that. It had been bloody hot to watch James' lips around his cock, sucking Nick - albeit without skill - but his enthusiasm for the task was obvious. Nick just hoped that James would offer a repeat performance another time. The image of James sucking him off was just so sinfully hot that Nick knew he'd wake up painfully hard and wanting from dreaming about it.

Mentally sighing, Nick kissed James' hair and closed his eyes. He needed to be calm and he was going to take this slowly. Even if it killed him.


End file.
